The Need for Speed
by T-REX Harris
Summary: Jack Gallardo has migrated to Fairhaven City to cause trouble. His goal is to take on the Most Wanted list and make himself known to every driver in the city. I don't have any plans to complete this story. Based on Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Was written for a school contest.


The Need for Speed

Inspired by the Electronic Arts Video Game Franchise

Part 1: Welcome to Fairhaven City

My name is Jack Gallardo. I'm a wanted criminal in various cities around the United States, and my motivation is racing. I don't know why, but whenever I'm behind the wheel, pursued by chasing police, I just feel this rush flowing through my body. This urge for excitement and danger just consumes me in a way where I can't slow down. It's so controlling and so satisfying; this need for speed.

I'm trying to make a huge reputation for myself in street racing, so I head to different cities and states to give myself the attention I want and crave. I race against the fastest cars and competitors to prove to myself, and everyone else, that I'm one of the hottest racers on the streets. I'm now driving towards one of the most dangerous cities known for street racing, the city of Fairhaven.

In my Aston Martin V12 Vantage, I'm speeding towards the city at a heart-racing 164 miles per hour. "Fairhaven City is just 3 miles north," I mumble to myself as I streak pass the highway sign. As I keep driving, I think to myself what trouble could become of this. My purpose in going there is to make a reputation and defeat the Most Wanted List. Fairhaven's Most Wanted List consists of the most dangerous drivers in Fairhaven. They have the fastest cars, they have the most respect of other drivers, and they never get taken down by the cops.

I've seen their profiles online; the top four are the ones I'm after. At number four is Marcus Charger and his Porsche 911 GT3RS. Number three is Louis Eclipse and his Aston Martin DBS. Number two is Austin Chevelle and his Lamborghini Aventador. Ultimately, number one is Tony Maverick and his Bugatti Veyron. Four of the most dangerous drivers in America, and I can't wait to take them down.

I finally ride into Fairhaven City, which is not that bad looking for a city swarming with felonious criminals. Unfortunately, my speeding has attracted the attention of a couple of cops. "This place must be heavily guarded," I think to myself, "but that doesn't stop me." I start to pick up my speed in my Aston Martin and speed through different intersections and stop lights. Dodging all of this traffic and speeding up, my car seems to raise the heat level of my pursuit.

The cops start to summon more of Fairhaven's Police Department, including the Rhinos. Rhinos are big and heavy police trucks, and their main purpose is to crash into the speeders and take them down. It isn't long before they show up. There is one heading towards my right, "SCREEECH!" There is another heading towards my left, "SCREEECH!" I know they are going to summon more, so I have to take some drastic actions. To my right, I spot a construction site that is the perfect setting to drive through and lose these guys. There is one more Rhino heading towards my left, "SCREEECH!" I turn right into the construction site; the cops follow.

Dodging wrecking balls and Caterpillars, I drive through the debris of a building being torn down. I see the wrecking ball slam into the building, resulting in gigantic debris falling from the sky. I dodge some debris landing next to my car. Then all of a sudden I hear, "CRASH!" I look in my rear view mirror and see six cop cars totaled by the debris. All of the other cops are trying to get around; this is my chance to escape. There is a dirt ramp leading to a small bridge. Heading towards it at full speed, I jump over the bridge and feel that rush that I love to feel. Landing on another convenient dirt ramp, I know I have escaped.

My car is going to be easy to recognize, so I have to switch my ride. Looking at my surroundings, I see a yellow Porsche Carrera GT in the distance. It is not as fast as my Aston Martin, but it is going to have to do. I drive and stop right next to it and hop in. The keys are still in the ignition; this must be my lucky day. I start the car and drive out to find a way to gain a reputation in this city, leaving my Aston Martin behind.

The Porsche is in great condition, and it has a decent top speed. I need to start racing so I can be noticed by the Most Wanted List. I notice a meet-up with five drivers getting ready to start their race. I drive up to them and ask, "Can I join in?"

"Sure, just don't cry when you lose!" says a driver in a Mitsubishi Lancer.

"Trust me, I won't!"

The driver in the Nissan 370Z starts to countdown. "Three, two, one, go!" All six of us speed out of the starting point and into the streets.

Heading towards a turn, I decide to attempt to cut through the Lancer in front of me. Making the turn, I hit the handbrake and drift right pass him. Next, in fourth place, is this Ford Focus RS. I am gaining on him and try to pass him, but he keeps blocking my path. Luckily, there is a shortcut I notice that leads to another part of our route. It is a jump with a billboard blocking it; good thing there is a turn that goes around it. As the Focus makes his turn, I speed up to the jump and break through the billboard landing back on the route in third place. I feel that satisfying rush once again!

The finish isn't far, and I can't spot anymore shortcuts. It is time to go in for the kill. Making the last turn, I drift pass this Mazda RX8 and this Nissan 370Z and capture first place. Completing the route, I have finished the race. I have won my first race in the city of Fairhaven. "You had some nice moves back there," said the driver in the 370Z. "Maybe you should race us again sometime."

"I look forward to it," I reply. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Richard Furai, but you can call me Rick."

"It's nice to meet you; my name is Jack Gallardo. I'm sorry, but I must get going."

"See you around."

After two days, my reputation is skyrocketing. I have won a few more races and have met more drivers throughout that time. I have found and switched rides again, now driving a Chevrolet Camaro ZL1. Another accomplishment is that I had finally caught the eye of Marcus Charger, number four on the Most Wanted List. He challenges me to a race downtown at 4:00 pm; I accept. Now is the time to get what I have come here for. I drive downtown and meet him in this alley at 3:56 pm.

"Word is you're quite the driver," says Marcus.

"Apparently," I reply.

"Well, would you care to join me in a race?"

"Sure, name the finish line."

"At Bronco's Auto Shop on Lakewood Avenue."

"Sounds good; let's start."

"Winner gets the respect and their opponent's car." He looks at my Camaro and I look at his Porsche.

I finally conclude by saying, "Deal!"

We hop in our rides and drive out of the alley to start the race off. It is a busy day for traffic, but that doesn't stop us. Dodging traffic left and right, we break through the jam and continue racing. Then, right out of nowhere, I hear sirens and see red and blue lights in my rear view mirror. "Time to feel that rush," I think to myself. I speed up my car and so does Marcus. After a while, there are at least ten of them following us.

We only have a few more feet to go. Then, off in the distance, I see the Rhinos. I am right beside Marcus as he is trying to bump me off the road. We are about to make contact with the Rhinos, but what scares me is there are five of them we have to dodge. Here comes the first one, "SCREEECH!" Then the second one,"SCREEECH!" The other two Rhinos are heading for Marcus, so the last one is mine. He is heading right at me. My car does its final "SCREEECH!" and I head straight for Lakewood Avenue.

Right before I make my final turn, I hear, "CRASH!" and I look in my rear view mirror to see Marcus's Porsche get knocked back ten feet. It is hard to watch, but I have to finish what I've started. I drive down Lakewood Avenue and stop right by Bronco's Auto Shop; I have defeated Marcus Charger. He comes to the auto shop a couple of minutes after I've finished.

"Congratulations! A deal's a deal, here," he says as he hands me the keys to his Porsche. "You've won fair and square. Welcome to the Most Wanted List."

After that, he runs off and gets into this Maserati GranTurismo in the distance and drives off.

When he leaves, I just look at the Porsche 911 GT3RS in amazement. I still can't believe I've beaten him. Now I'm number four on Fairhaven's Most Wanted List. I hop into the car, leaving my Camaro behind, and drive off. In my mind, I feel like I am the king of this city, but I know I am not. There are still three more drivers to beat, and I will defeat them. My adventure is only beginning.


End file.
